My Silent Remorse
by BlackEntity
Summary: Currently Undergoing Construction Continuation of 'A Silent Passing'. Features an expansion of the story along with Undertaker's thoughts, feelings, and perspective of the story. Enjoy (Reader X Undertaker)
1. Prologue

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

><p><strong>My Silent Remorse<strong>

**Prologue**

As I recount our moments when silence rued me, I found myself remorseful to the passing moments that went by without a word to say. Long have I always wanted to place my lips upon yours, which I imagined to be tender, sweet, and mild bliss while my arms were locked tightly around you, never daring to let go. Then in our sweet embrace, we'd exchange passionate promises and talk of our innocent love amongst ourselves.

Sadly, that was but a dream. A dream that could no longer be fulfilled and absolutely one that no longer had the right to be dreamt of.

Since that very day, when fate brought us together, I lost a part of myself to you…

_Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	2. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Silent Remorse<span>**

**Chapter 1: Guest**

You know, the **problem** with _guests_ are entertaining them to the fullest. It would be absolutely rude if you would fail to give them a sense of excite. More so to the ones we always look forward to. I myself, would always be surrounded with an abundance of _guests_. My ideal kind of people, even if they've gone and bitten the dust are the ones that would never need to eat, breathe, and much less clamor nonsense. The much referred to, _dead crowd_. Quite the company for people like me. If there were _people like me_, of course. Live ones are also humbly welcome but it seems that they prefer the same kind. Breathing ones, filled with energy to their kind while grim, cold ones to their own. Quite proves the point _'to each their own.'_

The dead don't seem to mind either, since they don't complain. Considering their **status** deceased, I guess one wouldn't to be so picky. That, or the fact that they no longer hold the ability to talk due to well, their _deceased_ status. Guests, either living or dead, were company I welcomed. It never matters though, since ash can only return to ash. Other than that, keeping them pleased was quite easy. A little stitch here and there for the dead while muses for the living. Entertainment such as that can be delivered by no other.

One guest in particular, one that was still breathing and most definitely living, was certainly hard to please. Ironically, if you tell him the sweetest things of his heart's desires, he'll bite. _Most definitely..._ After all, he was just still a _boy_. Though he hardly seemed to act his age, choosing himself to be more of an average adult. Except that he was never average, _never just a boy_. This guest was one you'll be pleased in. Frankly, there was never a dull moment thanks to him, my _dear Earl_ of the Phantomhive household.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Dear Earl, it's quite rare for you to ask me such personal questions."

"Lately, you seem a bit off from the usual you."

"A bit off? What makes you say that?"

"It's just the way you're acting. You're too normal…"

"Eh? So I'm not a normal person, Earl?"

"Undertaker… don't try my patience."

"Ah, I guess it can't be helped then. Would you like to know, dear Earl, of my melancholic story?"

"If I asked, then wouldn't that be an obvious yes?"

"I never knew that you care about me Earl. Seems that someone isn't as heartless as he seems to be."

"…"

"Very well then. It started like this; I walked the pavement path-"

Truly, there was never a dull moment to spare with his presence. Even stories that could never be bought with laughter could be easily told. All thanks to my dear Earl...

* * *

><p><em>Please feel free to critic negatively positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_

_* In note of sweetest desires, I'm referring to the fact that the Earl would always go to Undertaker's for vital information. Pleasing Ciel is very hard yet relatively if you know what he wants._


End file.
